The Superhero Squad meet "The Problem"
by gatomonisthemon
Summary: A story about animals with super powers.......................... you have to read to find out the rest. ^_^ Sorry about the 1st one, there was something I wanted to change


Superhero Squad

The Super Hero Squad meet 'The Problem' 

HALF 1   
THE FIRST DAY  It was a very hot day in the forest and the plain. Evan the chipmunk, Freyja the guinea pig, Lianna the bluebird, and Kim the kangaroo were enjoying it by basking in the sun in lawn chairs drinking lemonade. Their friend Sammie the squirrel was chattering on his favorite branch, saying " Mmmm, popped walnut. I wish it had butter. It gets ruined if is burned, yea yea. Low fat, no preservative." Kari the koala was tending to her baby, which was hungry. Morrie the Moose was off grazing somewhere. They could hear Jeffrey "Jag" the jaguar chasing down his meat, whatever it was. They didn't care. Even went off to refill his lemonade. Freyja and Evan had found a big jug of abandon lemonade that was well hidden. They had shown Lianna and Kim where it was, commenting on how well it was hidden.   
When they heard Evan grunting, signaling his return, Freyja went to investigate on what he was grunting. Lianna turned around and looked. "All right, Evan! Battery powered fan, yea!" Lianna shouted, coming over to help. " Cool!!!" shouted Kim, also coming over to help. There was much straining of legs, arms and wings. Finally, they got it over to the lawn chairs. They all went off to refill lemonade cups, and then they were sitting there drinking their lemonade and sitting in the wind of the fan. After they had gotten settled, Sammie and Kari came over to enjoy the fan. "Hey, it's ours!!!" exclaimed Evan. So Sammie and Kari left. Kari's baby stayed. It looked at them curiously. Then it went to join Kari. They went on sipping at their lemonade.   
Lianna thought ,' Hmm, I think that I know where some sunglasses are.' So Lianna flew off, and Evan, Freyja and Kim waited curiously. When Lianna came back, she was carrying some sunglasses. "Yea!!!!!", shouted Freyja. ," I want the ones with the rainbow frames." So Lianna gave Freyja the rainbow framed ones. " I want the green ones with the yellow sparkles on the sides ." said Evan. So Evan got the green-and-yellow-sparkles sunglasses. " I want the white ones with the black blotches" said Kim. She got them. "I guess that I'm the one with the hot pink and red framed sunglasses. Why didn't you want that one Evan?" asked Lianna. "I like these sun glasses. I want to look like a star. A movie star. Like John Travolta. I could be 'The Chipmunk Who Saved the Day'. " "Weird" muttered Freyja.   
Kim suddenly had an idea. "I'll be back shortly." she said before leaving. "I wonder what she is up to." said Freyja. "I'm not sure. I bet it's something good." said Lianna. " A nice leaf as a blanket. I'm going to go get that." said Evan, dreamily. While they were doing this, Kim was hurrying off through the forest. She was heading toward the city. There was an ice cream place that she had noticed when Evan and Freyja were showing her the lemonade. She passed the lemonade, and then she was at the highway. She just hopped onto the top of a car, and then ended up on the other side. She hopped into the ice cream parlor. Screams. She just ignored them, and hopped over to the counter. She hopped into the back, and came out with four ice cream sundaes. 'Hmm', she thought, ' One rocky road , one walnut flavored, one cold grass ball with mint leaves, and one leaf stained vanilla. Just right for all of us.'   
When Kim got back, they chewed down on their ice cream. Not Evan. His melted before he came back. "Hey, what's this doing here", he asked when he came back with his leaf. "Oh, it was horrible! While you were gone, Kim went and got us ice cream!!!! Yours melted, you were gone so long!!! Isn't that horrible????" asked Freyja. Lianna and Kim were trying to hide their giggles. "Kim, why did you have to get my ice cream when I was gone? You know that pistachio is my favorite flavor. Instead you got my second favorite, walnut, and let it melt. Why couldn't you get it when I was still here?" asked Evan. "You were still here when I left to get it. You must of left when I was gone." said Kim. "Why couldn't you have told us that you were going to go get ice cream? I could have waited for the ice cream. Then, after we ate the ice cream, I could go get this leaf."   
"Oh well, do you like this leaf? It's kind of big. Like a cape. I don't think that it is a cape, though. There was this walnut sitting by it, see?", asked Evan, holding up the walnut, " I think that I am going to eat it while sitting on top of the leaf." So Evan sat down on the leaf while everyone else sat on their lawn chairs drinking their lemonade. "I'm all done with my lemonade, I'm not going to get any more, though" said Kim. Freyja and Lianna agreed. "Hey, what is this walnut, a gold mine?" asked Evan, who had just bitten into the walnut. Some gold was glinting back at them. " I think that the middle of the walnut is soft. I'm going to wait until later to eat it though." said Evan. Evan went and put the walnut and the giant leaf -cape into a hollow tree trunk that Evan kept his things in.   
" I wonder if I could find one of those. I'm going to go look for one, because I think that those walnuts are kind of cool." said Lianna. "Let's all go on a hunt to see if we could find something like that." said Freyja. So they all went on a 'scavenger hunt' for things like gold walnuts. After a while, everyone except Evan had found something. Freyja had found a locked shaped like a leaf with a little witch's hat on it. It seemed to be stuck, even though Freyja hadn't tried to open it yet. Kim found a black mask with a picture of a kangaroo on it. It also had the letters z and k on it. Lianna had found a gold tail feather, that she thought she had lost. "Well, I think that we had a good find." said Kim, admiring her mask. So Kim put the mask in her pouch, Freyja kept the locket on, and Lianna poked the feather onto her tail.   
Suddenly, they heard a cat fight raging. "Hey, I thought that Jag was the only big cat in this forest." complained Lianna. "Guess not" said Evan. "I'm going to see what's up" said Lianna. So Lianna flew off to the forest. Suddenly, the cat fight stopped. There was a pause. Then Lianna came zooming back, not bothering to stop. She was yelling the whole way, "Run, run, run, run, run!!!" The trio didn't know what she was talking about. Suddenly, the forest came alive. Squawks and squeals erupted. In a flurry of fur and claws, out rolled Jag and...... who was it? They didn't know. Some tiger.   
Freyja squealed, and started running away. but then she bumped her locket, and it flew open. In a blinding flash of green light, the cat fight stopped. The light continued, and when it died away, there was Freyja, not looking like Freyja anymore. She now had a black witches hat on, like her locket. She had a black cape on her back. "Hey! I'm me, and I'm not me! I'm gonna call myself The Masked Guinea Pig."   
"Ha", said the tiger, "That's a good one. HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" "Who are you, anyway?" asked The Masked Guinea Pig, a.k.a. Freyja. "I'm me, Simone the tiger, and you, are guinea meat." Simone lunged at T.M.G.P. The Masked Guinea Pig dodged, and grabbed a leaf. It erupted into spikes. "Razor Leaf!!!" The leaf flew out of The Masked Guinea Pig's hand, and richotied into Simone. A cut appeared on Simone's side. "Rrrr, your gonna pay for that, pip squeak!" snarled an angry Simone. Before Simone could do anything, Jag pounced.   
Meanwhile, while all this was happening, Evan had been nervously chewing on his walnut, while sitting on his leaf. Now, instead of a green one, a gold flash shot out. Again, the others, astonished, stopped what they were doing, and blinked, trying to get the light out of their eyes. When it dimmed, Evan was, well, not Evan. "MY turn!!!", he yelled, while wearing a red mask and a yellow cape, "Beware for the wrath of the Caped Crucader!!!! The Chipmunk Avenger!!! Walnut throw!!" He yelled, while throwing a walnut at Simone with light speed. It conked her on the head. "Don't give me a headache, pip-squeak Jr.!" They heard a fluttering sound. Suddenly, a band of owls came down, and landed in some sort of formation beside Simone. "Hallie and the owls, ready to help" said the owl, who was obviously the leader. "Good timing. Let's fight" shouted Simone. Jag, The Chipmunk Avenger, The Masked Guinea Pig, Simone, and the owls broke into a raging fight.   
Kim, who thought this was some sort of game, put on her mask. A black-as-night "flash" went out. No one could see, but Simone know what was going on. At this time, she was thinking, "AAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG!!!!! I dunno which one it is, that portable blueberry pie, or the kicking maniac." The darkness went away, and Kim wasn't Kim. "Zorro Kangaroo is ready for battle! Hyper speed kick!" said Zorro Kangaroo calmly, while knocking out several owls. The battle then continued. A red power ranger leaped into the battle. One of the owls said, " 'Bout time Bashar. Darn Trainees, don't know what time is good"   
Lianna nervously preened herself. Her beak hit the gold tail feather, and a purple light shot out. For the last time, the battle stopped because of the light. The light died down, and Lianna was wearing a purple mask, and had some sort of funky feather do. The battle started again, and Lianna flew up to some owls that were doing aerial attacks. "I'm glad you could meet the Caped Bluebird. I doubt you'll want to tell the tail. Bird splatter!" Some white "stuff" shot out, and the "stuff" was suddenly in the owl's eyes.   
"We will fight again! Don't think we're giving up this place because some stupid animals were in my way." yelled Simone. Suddenly, Simone, Hallie, and the owls disappeared. Bashar was left standing there. He looked around, yelled at the top of his lungs, and ran away. While he was running, he ran into Michael the Warthog. Michael was one of Simone's followers, and he grunted at Bashar, looking angry. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Bashar, in pure terror. He ran away, never to be seen again.   
After everyone were their original selves, which took quiet some time, because there was suddenly lots of confusion about who was transformed and who wasn't, night had fallen. Everybody fell asleep peacefully, and didn't hear from Simone or her followers for the rest of the night. 

HALF 2   
THE SECOND DAY

Everyone awoke with a start when they heard Morrie sounding like he was being chased. Little did they know, he _was_ being chased by Simone, who wanted breakfast. When the sounds stopped, Sammie went off to investigate. When she came back, she said, "I don't think Morrie survived that chase with Simone." Everyone grieved for Morrie for a couple minutes, until they heard some more grunting, different this time. Kari's baby went off to "investigate". Kari ran after it. When they came back, they were smiling. "Mean tiger munch on big fat pig", said the baby. So, they all started partying.   
Suddenly, they heard a growl. Evan and Sammie scampered up a tree, Freyja tried her best to follow them, without much success, Kari and the baby went into a different tree, and Lianna flew up high. Jag and Kim didn't really have anyplace to run, so they stood there, ready for a fight. Simone was there, along with Hallie and the owls. "Don't think we're giving up on that fight, all you pesky animals I'm still hungry". Suddenly Kari's baby yelled, "It's 'da flying thing-a-ma-boboers!!" That was kind of true. Evan and Sammie had suddenly jumped off their branch, and were dive-bombing Simone. Sammie bonked her on the nose, while Evan bit her tail.   
That triggered the fight. Evan, Lianna, and Freyja transformed into their "unnatural" forms. "Team attack?" The Caped Bluebird asked The Chipmunk Avenger. "Time for the team attack", he replied, while climbing up onto TCB's back. They took off. The Chipmunk Avenger held a walnut under The Caped Bluebird. It got covered in the white "stuff". "Walnut do-do throw!" yelled TCA. He threw it right at Simone. It bounced onto her back, onto that certain spot that no one can reach. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRR!!!!", yelled Simone in rage. She tried to claw them, but they were too high. When TCB finally looked up, the owls were all there. "Ultimate splatter rage!" she yelled. Gallons and gallons of the white "stuff" shot out, and hit the owls, making them grow smelly and retreat.   
Simone, who saw she was outnumbered now, yelled, "I'll make a deal with you. If you get this smelly _thing _off my back." Everyone changed back, and Lianna took the white covered walnut off and dropped it in the river. "HAHAHA!!" laughed Simone. Then She pounced on Lianna. But Jag was ready. He rammed into Simone, making her fall over. Kim went over to her, and kicked her in the guts. "All right, all right, I'll go terrorize some other pathetic creatures" she said while reatreating. Everyone glared at her. She got up, and ran away. That was the end of that, and the end of it for a long time until, when did anyone know for sure? 


End file.
